Cynical World
by LaLa-the-Panda
Summary: Ron, Hermione and Harry are on their way to their sixth year at Hogwarts. But when Hogwarts Express mysteriously breaks down, the four finds them selves stuck in a whole new world where their magic can’t work…DISCONTINUED
1. One: The World

A/N: hello, hello! Well, I hope you guys will enjoy this story... and yes this used to be on but due to lack of interest, I am reposting it! Um...please review! NO FLAMES! Uh... now on with the story!  
  
PS: SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR/ SPELLING MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPTER OR ANY IN THE FUTURE!  
  
Full Summary: Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Harry are on their way to their sixth year at Hogwarts. But when Hogwarts Express mysteriously breaks down, the four finds them selves stuck in a whole new world where their magic can't work... with four other witches and wizards! So, how will these eight survive in this unknown world, and why the hell are they there?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/quite that I might use! They belong to their respectable owners/ creators! But I DO OWN the OC characters!  
  
O x O x O x O  
  
Cynical World  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Crap!" Ron yelled as the train suddenly stopped. Ron was standing at that moment and the sudden stop caused him to fall to the ground.  
  
Hermione was the first to recover. "Is everyone alright?"  
  
Harry rubbed his arm. "Yeah, the lights are off..." he stated the obvious. He helped Ron off the floor and back to his feet. "Alright, mate?" Harry asked Ron but received no answer.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione asked. He was looking at something. As Harry tried to get Ron back to his senses, Hermione followed Ron's eyes. ""Harry... you better look at this..."  
  
Harry looked at the window; there right before his eyes was these weird lights, all in rainbow colors. "What is that?"  
  
"Isn't that the Aura Borealis?" Hermione asked out loud. "No, it can't be, here? In Scotland?"  
  
Harry too was amazed. He looked back at Ron, who still looked petrified. "What's wrong mate?" He asked. Just then the wall where the window was disappeared and Ron was somehow lifting up.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Ron yelped as Harry and Hermione cling on to his legs, but they too were being lift up to the sky.  
  
Harry yelled out some spell, but nothing happen. There was a cold wind as the three were in air still heading closer to the lights. As they struggled, they got closer. And then things went black.  
  
O x O x O x O  
  
"Shit." Harry woke up to hear someone cursing.  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry questioned as he saw the blond Slytherin standing a few feet away from where he laid.  
  
"Great!" Draco threw his hands up into the air as if he was giving up. "Not only am I stuck in this forest where my wand doesn't work, but I'm stuck here in this bloody forest where my wand doesn't work AND the golden trio is here! Just my bloody luck!" He growled as Hermione shot him a dirty look.  
  
"Wait." Harry said causing Ron and Hermione to stop what ever they were doing and Malfoy's pacing. "We can't use our magic?"  
  
"I tried, noting works." Hermione said disappoint.  
  
"If my father ever heard of this!" Draco began.  
  
Ron cut him off, "That is if we ever get out of here," he mumbled. Draco looked like he was ready to kill, so did Ron.  
  
Hermione stepped between the two before they attacked each other. "Cool it. If you two fight it will get us nowhere-"She paused. "Did you here that?" the boys stopped and listen.  
  
"Someone, or thing, is here..." Harry said. Both Malfoy and Ron looked as if they were going to piss in their pants. There was a rustle coming from Harry's left.  
  
"You stepped on my foot, retard!" someone yelled. Harry and Hermione looked at each other.  
  
"Who's there?" Ron called out.  
  
You can here something smack another thing. "DAMNT IT! It's YOUR fault that we were found!" a male voice yelled. Then four figures stood up from behind the bushes. The four bickered among themselves in front of Draco, Hermione, Ron and Harry.  
  
"Ahem." Hermione got their attention. They stopped and calmed down.  
  
"Stuck here too?" The only guy asked. Harry and all nodded. "Know bout magic?" they nodded to the guy's question. "Know that our magic here is useless?" he asked again and received that same reply, which was a nod.  
  
"See, they're in the same predicament we're in!" one girl told another girl. The other girl rolled her eyes.  
  
"What situation?" Hermione asked stepping forward.  
  
The other girl answered. "We were on our way to school, Los Angeles' School of the Magical Arts, and all of a sudden it was night, and there was an Aura Borealis, then we somehow ended up here."  
  
Draco nodded. "Same with us. We should stick together then." Harry, Ron and Hermione were surprised by Draco's idea.  
  
The only guy nodded. "Good idea... err... got names?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy." He said and then kissed the closes girl's hand. She blushed and stepped back. Draco wore all black, pants, shoes, and a button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was slicked back as usual  
  
Run muttered under his breath, "bloody prick." And then spoke to the four. "Ron Weasley." Ron wore a worn out blue shirt (hand-me-downs) that had small horizontal white pin stripes and khaki pants.  
  
"Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." Her hair was now straight and was down to her shoulders. She wore light blue jeans, a white off the shoulder top, white tennis shoes and a dark blue sweater.  
  
Harry extended a hand to the guy. "Harry Potter." Harry wore a large light blue shirt (used to be Dudley's) that had a dark red line across the chest and black pants.  
  
The guy shook Harry's hand with great surprise. "The Harry Potter?" Harry nodded. "Nice... I'm Spike Ruth" Spike had thick dark brown hair, which he spiked. Blue eyes and wore a red T-shirt that said 'blah, blah, yadda, Yadda...' in black print. He also wore dark blue pants that were baggy, and a pair of black K-Swiss shoes. "Nice meet you all..." he said as he sat down on a rock.  
  
The girl whom Draco kissed her hand spoke up. "My name is Toni Night."  
  
Her wavy midnight black hair had neon green streaks here and there. Her skin was a bit tanned, naturally because she looked like a pacific islander, but had bright green eyes. She wore a dark green tank top and a long black skirt, it went up to her knees, that was held up by a metal chain and big chunky boots that covered what her skirt didn't. To finish off she had a black ribbon tied around her neck.  
  
Next to Toni was a girl with brown hair that was braided but still went down to her back. She wore glasses and a pair of pink-checkered brown pants that ended up at her knees and pink slip on converses (the ones that are not like the chucks, w/ the stars on the side). She also had a light brown button up shirt over a plain white halter-top, and wore many Buda bracelets. "Name is Elaine Becker."  
  
The last girl came. "Call me Nina Winder." She had dirty blond hair that went down to her chin and red brownish eyes. She wore a blood red shirt that had a hood; it had a picture a cross, and a pair of old looking blue jeans that were hip huggers. She wore three of those metal beaded necklaces and a pair of black DC shoes.  
  
"Nice to meet you guys." Hermione said. "I guess it will be just us eight until we find our way back home."  
  
"I don't even think we're even close to home, this place is obviously not America..." Elaine said as she took a seat on the floor next to Ron and Hermione. Draco sighed and lean against a tree. Spike sat on a rock, which as next to Harry and Nina.  
  
Toni was near Draco When she spoke. "I don't even think we're in our own world." She scratched her hand absent-minded as they all turned to look at her.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Ron asked the question that was in everyone's mind.  
  
"Look around you!" Toni exclaimed. "Do these look like plants from our world? Hell! I don't even remember seeing these type of plants in our Herbs book!"  
  
Everyone looked at his or her surroundings. "Yeah, she's right, you know." Hermione said as Nina nodded in agreement  
  
Harry sighed, ran his hand through is hair, and then answered, "Damn, we're in for a lot of trouble..."  
  
O x O x O x O  
  
A/N: well, PLEASE REVIEW! And if you want, check out my other stories... NO FLAMES! Well... toddles!  
  
-LaLathePanda 


	2. Two: The Wandering

A/N: yeah! One review! Okay, well readers... if you want to have any pairings just please review and suggest some (but if I don't like the pairing I probably wont make it happen!). Well, Read and Review!  
  
PS: SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR/ SPELLING MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPTER OR ANY IN THE FUTURE!  
  
Full Summary: Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Harry are on their way to their sixth year at Hogwarts. But when Hogwarts Express mysteriously breaks down, the four finds them selves stuck in a whole new world where their magic can't work... with four other witches and wizards! So, how will these eight survive in this unknown world, and why the hell are they there?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/quite that I might use! They belong to their respectable owners/ creators! But I DO OWN the OC characters!  
  
O x O x O x O  
  
Cynical World  
  
Chapter Two  
  
O x O x O x O  
  
What happen last time:  
  
Toni was near Draco When she spoke. "I don't even think we're in our own world." She scratched her hand absent-minded as they all turned to look at her.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Ron asked the question that was in everyone's mind.  
  
"Look around you!" Toni exclaimed. "Do these look like plants from our world? Hell! I don't even remember seeing these type of plants in our Herbs book!"  
  
Everyone looked at his or her surroundings. "Yeah, she's right, you know." Hermione said as Nina nodded in agreement  
  
Harry sighed, ran his hand through is hair, and then answered, "Damn, we're in for a lot of trouble..."  
  
O x O x O x O  
  
"So... hungry... Does this place have a god that I can pray to?" Ron asked as he laggard behind the whole group as they walked up (or down) a dirt path in the forest. They decided to walk and try to find some civilization instead of being sitting ducks.  
  
"Do you think we know?" Draco snapped at the red head. They have been walking for hours and the sun was about to set. Everyone has already gotten use to Ron and Draco's little fights (Spike made a joke saying that they fight like an old couple earning him a death threat from Draco and a glare from Ron but a laugh from everyone else).  
  
They were all use to the confusion of who is the unofficial leader of this gang of lost school kids, Harry or Spike. And Hermione's and Toni's logical thinking found them a river where they all got a drink before they started walking again.  
  
"Settle down children." Nina said in a mocking tone, the hunger too as gotten to her. Then Elaine and Hermione complained about getting too tired and Toni looked as if she was going to either fall asleep where she was or she was going to eat the nearest edible looking flower. Draco, being the pansy inside of a macho didn't complain, well except that he whined about a Weasley being in his presence.  
  
"We should set up a make sift camp." Harry suggested. They all nodded in agreement as Harry took the lead at the moment.  
  
"Good thinking." Spike said as he looked around the area. "This place seem reasonable..."  
  
"The GROUND?" Draco and Elaine exclaimed.  
  
Spike grinned at Draco, then replied, "I understand why Elaine wouldn't want to sleep on the ground considering she is a GIRL. But Draco? Not man enough to sleep on the earth?"  
  
"I can sleep on the ground... I was just saying-"Draco began but Toni and Nina cut him off by singing.  
  
"I'm too sexy for the ground. I'm too sexy for the dirt; too sexy..." they sang and then laughed causing Spike, Hermione, Elaine, and Harry to laugh too.  
  
Ron looked very confused. "What's so funny?" he asked as he saw most of them laughing and the fact the Draco looked puzzled too.  
  
"Muggle thing!" Hermione managed to say as she laughed.  
  
"Bloody muggles..." Draco muttered.  
  
Toni looked at him with sympathy. "Their not bad."  
  
Draco dismissed her by saying, "Whatever, muggle lover." And took a seat on the ground and leaned against a tree.  
  
"Is there a stick up his ass?" Toni asked Hermione. Hermione shrugged and muttered something about him always being like a prick.  
  
Spike smiled at Toni and made a witty comment, "And I bet you want to pull that stick out, huh Toni?" that earned him a smack from Toni on the check, evil glares from the girls and Harry and Ron's snickers.  
  
"Hey, freedom of speech." Spike said, he had a goofy grin on his lips as he helped Ron and Elaine make fern beds. The group was already making a fire (Toni, Harry, and Nina), finding out the nearest fresh water (Hermione and a reluctant Draco), or helping build make-sift beds out of ferns (Spike, Ron and Elaine).  
  
"Yeah but we're not in America anymore." Toni pointed out to Spike as she helped Harry and Nina search for wood to burn.  
  
"So were are we?" Ron asked as he picked out ferns.  
  
Draco retorted, "Isn't that the question on everybody's mind?" he rolled his eyes in disgust and Hermione did all the work of finding water.  
  
"I'm wondering if we're ever getting back home." Hermione said quietly.  
  
Harry voiced his opinion, "I just want to know why we can't use our magic."  
  
"I'm wondering if we will ever have a decent meal." Elaine said as Spike nodded in agreement.  
  
Nina bent to pick up a piece of wood and then said, "my question is, how are we going to defend ourselves against 'evil' things if our magic, or our wands, doesn't work."  
  
Toni, looking at the more negative side said, "The question in my mind is, are we all going to survive? If not, then who will be the first to, uh... 'Leave'?"  
  
Draco looked at her with antipathy. "Don't be so bloody negative! It makes us feel all depress!"  
  
"She's always like that!" Spike called to Draco from his spot on the ground next to a pile of ferns. "And this isn't that TV show Survivor, Toni, it's a place I bet you haven't even heard of... 'Real Life'."  
  
"Shove your dick up our ass." Toni told Spike as he walked passed her.  
  
"YES!" Harry and Nina exclaimed. Everyone turned to their direction.  
  
Harry looked back at them. "What? We've got fire." He stated plainly.  
  
O x O x O x O  
  
They group ate some cooked fish that night, thanks to Hermione who found another river and Ron who caught the fish. No thanks to the Draco who just sat next to the bed of ferns that he claimed was now his.  
  
After some talks, they all went to bed and their first day in Mystery World ended. They next morning, both Harry and Spike woke up followed by Hermione, Nina and Toni. Elaine and Draco woke up soon after that, Ron was the last one to wake up. If it weren't for Hermione waking him up, Draco would of kicked him in the stomach so he could get up.  
  
They had a small meal of some wild berry and water before they started to walk again. Hermione and Spike agreed that it would be wise to follow the river because there should be at least a village nearby or on the riverbanks. Harry and all agreed to the ingenious idea and walked along the river, which was, thank God, not fast and raging.  
  
It looked about noon when Harry stopped them by saying a quote that is way too common in cheesy horror films, "Did you hear something?"  
  
"Potter finally lost his mind, that will do the world some good." Draco commented.  
  
"Yeah, I hear it too. "Spike said in some sort of a whisper. "What does it sound like though...?"  
  
"People, a town, village or city. Must be near by." Nina said. She looked at Ron and Elaine. "Yes that probably means food." The two broke out into a smile.  
  
They were all going to yell out in happiness but Hermione silence them. "We mustn't create a disturbance, they might think that we are a threat." Her eyes widen. "Everyone! Quiet! I hear foot steps!" at that everyone stopped and listen. They sound of foots stepping on the earth's ground became louder, as if it was coming towards them.  
  
The footsteps stopped but a new voice spoke. "Who are you all?"  
  
O x O x O x O  
  
A/N: Yeah! Cliffhanger! A reader throws rotten cabbages at author AH! Don't kill me! Okay well review please and if you want a pairing just tell me in the review, but I do not to SLASH or FEM-SLASH! Okay, is that clear?  
  
Well I just want to take a moment to clear up some things that has to do with the OC characters. Spike, is a half (muggle mom, wizard dad), Elaine is a muggleborn, Nina is a pureblood but raised as a muggle, and Toni is a pureblood. Just wanted to clear things up!  
  
Well, later! ...and REVIEW!  
  
-LalathePanda 


	3. Three: Key of the Twilight

A/N: yeah! Two WHOLE reviews! Okay, well readers... if you want to have any pairings just please review and suggest some (but if I don't like the pairing I probably wont make it happen!). Well, Read and Review!  
  
PS: SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR/ SPELLING MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPTER OR ANY IN THE FUTURE!  
  
Full Summary: Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Harry are on their way to their sixth year at Hogwarts. But when Hogwarts Express mysteriously breaks down, the four finds them selves stuck in a whole new world where their magic can't work... with four other witches and wizards! So, how will these eight survive in this unknown world, and why the hell are they there?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/quite that I might use! They belong to their respectable owners/ creators! But I DO OWN the OC characters!  
  
O x O x O x O  
  
Cynical World  
  
Chapter Three  
  
O x O x O x O  
  
What Happen Last Time:  
  
"Potter finally lost his mind, that will do the world some good." Draco commented.  
  
"Yeah, I hear it too. "Spike said in some sort of a whisper. "What does it sound like though...?"  
  
"People, a town, village or city. Must be near by." Nina said. She looked at Ron and Elaine. "Yes that probably means food." The two broke out into a smile.  
  
They were all going to yell out in happiness but Hermione silence them. "We mustn't create a disturbance, they might think that we are a threat." Her eyes widen. "Everyone! Quiet! I hear foot steps!" at that everyone stopped and listen. They sound of foots stepping on the earth's ground became louder, as if it was coming towards them.  
  
The footsteps stopped but a new voice spoke. "Who are you all?"  
  
O x O x O x O  
  
The group of lost school kids turned around and saw a boy about six years old with black hair dressed up in clothing that looked like a cross Star Wars and Children of The Dune (like the clothing in the Sci Fi channel version). He carried a basket of laundry in his arms.  
  
Harry was the first to speak. "Excuse me. Can you please tell us were we are?"  
  
The boy stepped back. "You are not from the world?" he whispered and dropped his basket of clothing and ran.  
  
"Hey! Came back here!" Spike called out to the boy can chased after him. Not wanting to be separated everyone ran after Spike.  
  
But Harry, the only one who heard the boy wondered what he meant as he ran after Spike. 'Not from this world? What does he mean by that?' he thought as he ran with the others after the American boy. 'Could it be that Toni was right?'  
  
Spike chased after the kid, and the others chased after Spike. But the running stopped when the others caught up with Spike who was just standing at the end of a hill.  
  
"Spike did you get him? What happen?" Elaine asked as both she and Ron walked up to him. Ron stopped and gasped. "What's wrong...?" Elaine began but stopped midway when she saw what both Spike and Ron saw. "Oh my God..."  
  
By then everyone else caught up with the three and what ever they saw was finally in view. "Sweet Jesus..." murmured Nina as she saw what lay in front of them. Right before them was a large stonewalls that seemed to be circling a city, as if protecting it from all sides. There was a gate made out of wood that seemed to be as tall as the trees, or even taller. There were odd markings bordering the gate.  
  
"No use in calling out to God... he doesn't exist in this world." Hermione muttered to herself as she saw the city.  
  
CLANG!  
  
The gates to the city were opening; the sound caused everyone to jump. In the gateway stood five guards. "Come with us." One of them ordered in a loud voice. The group reluctantly obliged. Soon they entered in the city. It looked like a Stone Age utopia, like Egypt or another Middle Eastern metropolis.  
  
Its streets would be normally filled with people, trading, buying, talking, or children playing, but everyone stayed to the sides, watching the outsiders walk pass them.  
  
"What in God's name is going on?" Draco whispered to Toni, who just stayed silent. Finally the guards stopped. It now seemed as if they were in the middle of the city, and in the middle of the city stood a grand palace and temple.  
  
At the top of the many steps stood a woman, about in her late forties, and five more guards behind her.  
  
"Your Highness." One guard greeted, bowed and then stepped aside of the group. The 'Queen' nodded and descended down the steps until she was right in front of Harry and All.  
  
"Greetings." She said in a strong stern voice. "Welcome to the capital of the grand country of Raia. I am Rui-Rin the 24th and the Head Priestess and Leader of all Raiains."  
  
"Raia?" Harry said in a questionable tone. "Are we-?"  
  
Rui-Rin cut him off. "No, you are not in your in your own world. You are here in the Planet of Etraa."  
  
"Why are we here?" Toni asked. It was the first time she spoke since they have entered the city.  
  
The priestess smiled. "What are your names?" she asked.  
  
Toni narrowed her eyes at the 'Leader' or the Raiaians. "I asked first."  
  
"I'm older then you and my rank is higher, you must answer first." The older woman countered.  
  
"Toni Night." She said, as she knew that the old woman was right.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"Spike Ruth."  
  
"Ron Weasley."  
  
"Nina Winder."  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"Elaine Becker."  
  
"Draco Malfoy." He reluctantly said.  
  
The older woman smiled. "Now, to answer all of your questions, please follow me to the palace." She turned around and walked back up the stairs. They followed after seeing one of the guards reach for his sword when they didn't follow her.  
  
O x O x O x O  
  
"You will be shown your rooms. Dinner will be brought up later on tonight." Rui-Rin told then before she left for her own room in the palace.  
  
The kids followed the guards and were escorted to their rooms. All girls in one room; all boys in another.  
  
The rooms they were to stay at were like Egyptian bedrooms of the time of Cleopatra. Marble floors, silk and fine clothe everywhere, a balcony for each room, full bathrooms, four beds, and all the works.  
  
Once upon entering the bedroom, Ron went to sleep on one of the beds, Draco went to the bathroom. Spike just lay in bed, but Harry went out to the balcony to think. He thought about what Rui-Rin told them.  
  
"Great, not only do I have to save the world back home but this one too... at least I'm not the only one that has to here." He murmured to himself as he lean against the balcony. He closed his eyes and thought back to what happen only a couple of moments ago.  
  
O x O x O x O  
  
Flashback  
  
O x O x O x O  
  
They made their way into what Rui-Rin called The Chamber of Hope. It is a circular room with a blue fire burning in the center of it; there were many more of those odd marks and signs all over the walls, floor and ceiling. Surrounding The Chamber of Hope are shelves built into the walls, and those shelves held scrolls. About 820 scrolls to be exact. All were legends, old epics, laws, or stories of the past, but most importantly, prophecies.  
  
Rui-Rin took a seat on a throne that was on the opposite end of the entrance. "Welcome, to the Chamber of Hope." She said very casually. "To answer you question...uh..."  
  
Toni glared at her. "Toni."  
  
Rui-Rin smiled evilly. "That right, Toni. You question, 'why are you here?' You eight are brought to here, Raia, from your home world to save our country from invading country called Tunrucu, in their language it means 'black hope'. They already have taken over our neightborhing country. If they succeed taking over us, our planet to will fall into darkness for hundreds and hundreds of years."  
  
"Why us then?" Draco asked, not believing what she told them.  
  
"I don't know." The 'queen' said simply. "But my guess it that you eight are special compared to your people, or that by coming here you will receive some power that no one else in both you world and mine can obtain."  
  
Elaine's eyes looked as if she was going to cry. "How long will we stay here?" She asked. Her voice sounded so small.  
  
"Until the war is fought and finish." Rui-Rin replied. "I guess." Ron was about to ask another question but Rui-Rin seemed annoyed. "No more questions! Just listen to this and then you may be taken to your sleeping chambers."  
  
She picked up a certain scroll that was lying beside her throne. She opened it and read, "Children with the blood of ancient magic running through their veins will come from their home to ours. Clouds of dark hope will soon be upon us, no one can save Raia from it. Only the yuna (love), rangu (courage), vimuku (hope), kara (light), riiya (friendship), ruta (knowledge), jiva (reliability), and niru (sincerity) of thy saviors will shine a light on clouds of lost hope."  
  
She then rolled it up and placed it back besides her. "I want you to think about that tonight. I will see you tomorrow and discuss about your journey. Get a good night sleep and a full meal, it may three days before you will reach a town or village that will provide you with a bed and a good meal."  
  
She then stood up and walked passed them before turning around. "You will be shown your rooms. Dinner will be brought up later on tonight." Rui-Rin told them before she left for her own room in the palace.  
  
O x O x O x O  
  
End of Flashback  
  
O x O x O x O  
  
Harry let out a stressful sigh. As usual, the lives of innocents are on his shoulders. 'Why do I have to save the lives of people I don't even know and I can't save the lives of people I care for?' he asked himself as he thought back to his Godfather.  
  
"Hey, Harry?" the raven-haired boy turned around to see Ron, who just woken up. "Food is here... going to eat?"  
  
Harry nodded and followed Ron back into the room where Spike and Draco were already sitting on the table with plates and bowls of food waiting to be eaten.  
  
O x O x O x O  
  
"This fruit is good!" Elaine exclaimed as she took another huge bite out of the strange pink and blue fruit in her hands. "Try some, Toni!" she said shoving the fruit into Toni's face.  
  
Toni scrunched up her face in disgust as she saw the juice (which was brown) of the pink and blue fruit flow out of the fruit and make a mess of Elaine's hand. "No thanks. I'm okay..." she told her as she gently pushed her friends hand away from her.  
  
Hermione laughed at Toni's face and then continued to eat her fish. "Mmm... very good, love the texture and the taste..." she commented as she ate. Hermione looked up from her plate. "Nina? Are you going to eat?"  
  
Nina was looking out the window from her bed. She snapped out of her thoughts when Hermione asked her a question. "Hm? Oh, yeah..." she got up and walked up to the table where everyone else was sitting. She picked up a fruit that looked like a banana, peeled it, and took a bite. "Taste like a peach..." she commented as she took a seat between Toni and Hermione, Elaine in front of her on the square table. Nina sat down Indian style on the chair.  
  
"You were wondering if we would make it out alive? Weren't you, Nina?" Toni asked staring down at her plate that was half empty. Hermione and Elaine stopped eating and looked at the two other girls.  
  
"Yeah, I kinda was..." Nina whispered. She tugged on her worn out blue jeans. Her fingers played with the fray edges.  
  
(A/N: everyone is still wearing the same clothes they were in the first chapter)  
  
Elaine then spoke up. "Don't worry, Nina. We will make it out okay, all of us!" she fixed her thick-framed glasses and gave the three girls thumb up signs.  
  
Hermione smiled at Elaine, enjoying her optimistic view of life. Toni rolled her eyes and got up muttering about having to wash her hands and headed for the bathroom. You can hear her chunky black boots walk along the floors.  
  
"Toni always looks at the dark side of everything... as if she looks for no hope." Elaine whispered to Hermione. The sixth year prefect looked at Nina to see if Elaine was right about Toni. Nina nodded and said, "Nothing new about her... she has always been like that ever since we meet her back in first year." Hermione nodded understandingly.  
  
"Well, I'm full." Hermione said as she starched her arms. "I'm going to sleep. Night, everyone." She walked over to her bed, lie down, and fell asleep. Toni came out of the bathroom and walked straight over to the balcony. Elaine stayed at the table still eating as Nina told her that she was going to go and take a walk.  
  
But before she left she turned to Elaine. "Get a good night sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow might be a long one."  
  
O x O x O x O  
  
A/N: well, now I hope that this answers SOME of your burning questions! But after reading this, I bet you even have more... oh well, you just have to keep reading. One of my friends said that I write really good when it comes to character's with dark past or some physiological trauma, most of my stories have characters like that... so I guess that this story is no exception.  
  
I'm thinking about a couple of chapters later I will do this thing and it will do with all eight of their fears or past. Like their still traveling and it starts to rain and they stumble upon a old castle so they stay there. And that night that they stay there, they will each confront their fears or past separately. Yeah, I'll have so much fun!  
  
Well, please review, NO FLAMES! And if you want a pairing (NO slash and NO fem-slash) then please tell in your review! So... REVIEW! That means even the silent readers! if you are reading then REVIEW! Please!  
  
-LaLathePanda 


	4. Four: Magic and Sword

A/N: sorry for the delay, but I have been very busy. My house is getting revamped, and my mom wants me out of house, well, because she is sort of paranoid. So I have been away from my beloved computer most of the days. Well, I'm back now, so enjoy this chapter! Review please!  
  
Ps: I re-wrote the last part of chapter 3! And I'm re-uploading this chapter because I made a mistake and... uh, yeah...  
  
PS: SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR/ SPELLING MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPTER OR ANY IN THE FUTURE!  
  
Full Summary: Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Harry are on their way to their sixth year at Hogwarts. But when Hogwarts Express mysteriously breaks down, the four finds them selves stuck in a whole new world where their magic can't work... with four other witches and wizards! So, how will these eight survive in this unknown world, and why the hell are they there?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/quite that I might use! They belong to their respectable owners/ creators! But I DO OWN the OC characters!  
  
O x O x O x O  
  
Cynical World  
  
Chapter Four  
  
O x O x O x O  
  
What Happen Last Time (not exactly where we left off...):  
  
Harry let out a stressful sigh. As usual, the lives of innocents are on his shoulders. 'Why do I have to save the lives of people I know even when I can't save the lives of people I care for?' he asked himself as he thought back to his Godfather.  
  
"Hey, Harry?" the raven-haired boy turned around to see Ron, who just woken up. "Food is here... going to eat?"  
  
Harry nodded and followed Ron back into the room where Spike and Draco were already sitting on the table with plates and bowls of food waiting to be eaten.  
  
O x O x O x O  
  
Rui-Rin stood in front of the sleepy witches and wizards the next morning. "I hope you all had a good night sleep." She stated, ignoring the yawns and the bags under some of the kids' eyes. "I have a gift for you." she snapped her fingers and bracelets appeared on everyone's left wrist.  
  
Everyone looked at his or her bracelets. The bracelet fit perfectly around their wrist and the made of, what looks like it, pure gold and dulled, dirty, colored gems were encrusted into the bracelet. Harry's gems were a fiery orange colored, Spike's were dark blue, Hermione's were purple (or violet), Ron's was grey, Draco's was dark red (like blood), Toni's gems were green, Elaine's were pink, and Nina's was yellow.  
  
"Each one of you has a special trait." The priestess began. "On your journey, each one of you will have to find it, and when you do the gems on your bracelet will shine, a gleam, as if it was new or clean. Then that is when you can unlock a certain power that no one else can obtain."  
  
"What kind of power?" Harry asked.  
  
Rui-Rin Shrugged. "Who knows, it might be an elemental power considering the certain colors on the bracelets. But then again it might be something else... you will find out sooner or later in your trip."  
  
"Um, when exactly are we leaving?" Spiked question. Elaine wanted to know, but was shy so she asked Spike to voice out her question.  
  
"Hm... now I guess." The older woman said casually.  
  
"WHAT?" both Draco and Nina screeched.  
  
"What? What is wrong with going right now, I've already given you each a bag that contains medical stuff, some food, extra clothing for the any cold climate, stuff you need to keep clean, a map and money. Why not go right now? The sooner the better." Rui-Rin sighed.  
  
"Well, where is are destination? Hermione asked.  
  
"North, to Mount Fuuka, it is this planet's highest mountain and the enemy's target point, why I don't know but it is. There is a temple at the bottom of it, there monks will help you for what you have to do... oh I forgot something..." Rui-Rin stated. She leaned back into her throne. "Ah hah! You need weapons, since your type of magic doesn't work in this world and you need something to fight off the occasionally wild animal, or ambushes and attacks from Tunrucu soldiers, who might be attacking you or a nearby village. Well, these guards will escort you to he weaponry room, there you will choose one weapon each then the Weapon Master will tell you what to do next before you leave." As she said that, the eight were being escorted to that room by the guards. As they left the Throne Room they could hear Rui-Rin call out to them, "Good Luck!"  
  
O x O x O  
  
"Now, just close your eyes and concentrate on someone you want to protect." The Weapon Master, Auscot, order them. The eight lost school kids stood in the middle of the room, which was filled with different types of weapons.  
  
In a few moments, different weapons come off the walls and floated to the kids, until only one weapon hovered in front of each one of them. "Open you eyes." Auscot ordered again.  
  
In front of Harry was a sword, on the handle was a golden lion engraved into it and orange-red flames were decorated on the blade. Spike saw a thin sword, like a fencing sword. The handle of the sword was dark blue and looked like a head of a wolf, the blade looked like it was tinted blue.  
  
Ron's weapon was a bunch of daggers (which Auscot said that no matter what he will always never run out of daggers). The handles of the daggers were jet-black and the blades were pure white and were in the shape of claws, almost looks like the teeth of a Saber Tooth Tiger, the length of each blade was as long as his foot. The weapon in front of Draco was an axe. The dark red handle was as long as Draco's arm and the blade were; well, really big, but very light to carry. The handle of the axe had a huge black feather imbedded into it.  
  
Hermione looked at her weapon, it was a dark violet, almost black, staff with different, and odd, marks here and there in a lighter purple, it was almost taller then her. The staff also had a detachable blade in the shape of a crescent moon on top. Toni's weapons were two scythes, each were identical; the dark green handle was as long as her lower arm, and if the blade were straight if would be as long as her arm. The part where the blade and the handle connect was a flower, like a black rose.  
  
In front of Elaine was a bow and arrows, about ten (the arrows where just like Ron's daggers, they will never run out). The bow was long and made out of ebony wood and had same symbols that were in the entrance gate but painted in a light pale pink. It was the same thing with the arrows, and the feathers at the end of each arrow was said to come of a mythical bird, Elaine asked the weapon master if it was a Phoenix, which he then asked, "what's a Phoenix?" and Nina's weapon was a blaster edge (A/N: like the one Rinoa Heartilly has in Final Fantasy VIII) that had four curved blades, and the handle at the middle was a pale yellow, like the sun light and had a picture of a eye on each blade.  
  
"Wicked." Ron stated as held his dagger, which automatically hide in pouches that were strapped around his leg and up his sleeves, like a Ninja. "Um, but why did we have to close our eyes and think of a person we want to protect?" he asked.  
  
"Simple, weapons here chooses their owners" Auscot began, "A weapon is used to protect, and when you think of a person you want to protect then you would be able to find a weapon worthy for you and will fit you abilities." He explained.  
  
"So, basically the weapon chooses it's master by their heart and soul?" Hermione questioned. The Weapon Master nodded. And soon everyone had to weapon on them. Harry's sword was attached to his back by a leather holder, Spike's fenceing sword was on his left side, Draco's axe was on his back diagonally, and Ron's daggers were in three holding cases, one on his left upper arm, one on his right side (the puch was hold up by a belt) and another on his lower left leg.  
  
Toni's scythes were on her back, and were arranged so that they made an 'X', Elaine's was just like most of them, her bow and arrows were on her back, Nina's blaster edgewas also on her back, but as for Hermione she carried her staff in her hands besides her.  
  
"Well, please gather around this sphere, it will take you out of the palace, and bring you outside the city walls, from there you will have to look at your map." Auscot instructed. The eight, with their weapons safely on them, began to move towards the green sphere that hovered in front of the Weapon Master. "Five, four, three, two, one. Best of luck to you all." It was the last thing they heard before they disappeared from the Weapon Room and reappeared outside the north wall of the city.  
  
"Everyone here?" Harry asked as he looked at everyone. "Okay then, someone, get out a map."  
  
Hermione quickly opened up her bag and pulled out the map. "Okay, Rui-Rin said that Mt. Fuuka is up north. So, the nearest village, town, or city going north would be..." She looked through the map, her eyes scanning up.  
  
"Moshi-Ma, and it looks like a small town." Spike answered for Hermione "How long do you think it will take?" He asked the Gryffindor prefect.  
  
Hermione looked back at the map. "Well, our maps come complete with routes for us to take to get to Moshi-Ma, and with the time to get there!" she said, rather surprised. "About one and a half days."  
  
"When we get to a town, village, city or some point on the map, the map will show us only routes to another, town, city or whatever." Toni guessed. The map seemed to highlight the city that they were only standing outside of and the nearest town going north, which was Moshi-Ma and showed one route to take with the estimated time right next to it.  
  
Spike grinned from ear to ear and said, "Well, we should start moving huh? Since the fate of two planets depend on this field trip."  
  
O x O x O  
  
A/N: sorry for the delay! I sort of forgotten about this chapter... SORRY! Damn me being so absent-minded! Well, I hope this chapter was good! And I promise to update sooner then this!  
  
-LalathePanda  
  
Ps: they are still wearing the same clothing from chapter one and will continue wearing them until I think they should change... if you cant remember what they were wearing or how the OC characters look, please refer to chapter one! 


	5. Five: A Thousand and One Nights

A/N: thanks to those who have read AND review! (Glares at the people who just read... you know who you are!) Well, please enjoy this chapter and REVIEW DAMN IT!  
  
PS: SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR/ SPELLING MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPTER OR ANY IN THE FUTURE!  
  
Full Summary: Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Harry are on their way to their sixth year at Hogwarts. But when Hogwarts Express mysteriously breaks down, the four finds them selves stuck in a whole new world where their magic can't work... with four other witches and wizards! So, how will these eight survive in this unknown world, and why the hell are they there?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/quite that I might use! They belong to their respectable owners/ creators! But I DO OWN the OC characters!  
  
O x O x O x O  
  
Cynical World  
  
Chapter Five  
  
O x O x O x O  
  
What Happen Last Time:  
  
"Everyone here?" Harry asked as he looked at everyone. "Okay then, someone, get out a map."  
  
Hermione quickly opened up her bag and pulled out the map. "Okay, Rui-Rin said that Mt. Fuuka is up north. So, the nearest village, town, or city going north would be..." She looked through the map, her eyes scanning up.  
  
"Moshi-Ma, and it looks like a small town." Spike answered for Hermione "How long do you think it will take?" He asked the Gryffindor prefect.  
  
Hermione looked back at the map. "Well, our maps come complete with routes for us to take to get to Moshi-Ma, and with the time to get there!" she said, rather surprised. "About one and a half days."  
  
"When we get to a town, village, city or some point on the map, the map will show us only routes to another, town, city or whatever." Toni guessed. The map seemed to highlight the city that they were only standing outside of and the nearest town going north, which was Moshi-Ma and showed one route to take with the estimated time right next to it.  
  
Spike grinned from ear to ear and said, "Well, we should start moving huh? Since the fate of two planets depend on this field trip."  
  
O x O x O  
  
"Are we there yet?" Both Ron and Elaine, as usual, complained.  
  
"NO!" Both Draco and Spike yelled for the tenth time. The same question being asked over and over again were irritating Draco, but Spike found it amusing.  
  
"So... then how long until we get there?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione who carried her map out.  
  
"We'll be there by tomorrow afternoon." Hermione answered. She looked up at the sky. "It's almost night time, we shouldn't be traveling in the dark anyways..."  
  
"Yeah, I don't wanna get lost in the creepy ass woods!" Nina commented.  
  
"You've been watching too many horror movies..." Toni said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Fun-Nazi." Nina said under breath, causing Elaine to giggle and Harry to grin.  
  
"I heard that!" Toni said turning around.  
  
"Whatever... when are we going to stop? My feet hurt like hell..." Draco complained.  
  
"Pansy..." Ron muttered under his breath, luckily the blond haired teen didn't hear him.  
  
"Well, the sun is starting to set, like Hermione said, maybe we should start setting up camp for the night..." Spike said looking at the rest of the group. "Right Harry?"  
  
"Sure." He said with a shrug. And soon after that the eight began to set up camp. And moments later, eight blankets laid on the ground in a circle, with a lit fire in the middle. Everyone gathered around the fire, waiting for the fish that they caught earlier to cook.  
  
"How long until you think we would meet up with the enemy's soldiers?" Harry asked out loud as he eyed his fish.  
  
"Based on this map and what Rui-Rin told us, I say um, about in two weeks or so..." Hermione looked at Toni, "Right?"  
  
"Yeah..." She said lightly.  
  
"I don't want to fight..." Elaine said in her kid like voice. "Fighting is bad, just plain bad."  
  
"But you have too!" Toni said fiercely glaring at Elaine. "God, suck up your fear already and quit acting foolish."  
  
"That wasn't very nice, Toni..." Ron said looking at the two girls with sympathy.  
  
"Elaine has been too sheltered from the real world... it makes her weak..." Toni stated as she grabbed her fish out of the fire.  
  
"I'm not weak!" Elaine said standing up.  
  
"Yes you are! You are too soft hearted! I bet the only blood you've seen was on your finger by a paper cut!" Toni rudely told the other teen.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Harry yelled. He stood up. "We don't need to bicker like this, it's useless to. We're going to have to do this, like it or not!" he turned to Toni. "Now, say you're sorry." Toni sat back down, without saying anything. "Say it, Toni."  
  
"Fine..." Toni gave up and looked at Elaine. "I'm sorry for being rude."  
  
"You're forgiven..." Elaine said, with another silly grin on her face.  
  
"Crap!" Draco stood up. "Thanks to all this commotion, my fish is burnt to a crisp! Thanks a lot, I'm going to bed..." he got up and headed to one of the blankets. Soon after he left the circle the group sat in awkward silence, eating their fish, and slowly one by one they left to retire for the night until only Ron was left awake.  
  
It was very unusual, for Ron being the one to be the last to go to sleep; he was the first to be snoring. He sat by the dying fire, watching the last of the embers go out. Just as the last of the fire went out, Ron heard footsteps and quickly panics. He got up and slowly went over to Harry.  
  
"Harry... Harry, wake up... I heard something..." Ron shook his best friend until the raven-haired boy got up.  
  
"What is it, Ron?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"I think something is coming near by-"But was interrupted by a loud growl. "What was that?" he asked, scared to the bone.  
  
Harry slowly got up, and picked up his sword. "Wake up Spike."  
  
"What about the others?" Ron whispered.  
  
"No, let them sleep. Let us handle whatever is out there..." Harry ordered. Ron nodded and went over to Spike to wake him up and tell him what was going on.  
  
A couple moments later, the three set out to find what was going on. They slowly made their way to the direction their they heard the foot steps. "H- h-Harry..." Ron tugged on Harry's shirt. "Um... there's um..."  
  
"What now Ron?" Harry asked as he turned to Ron. "Shit!" His eyes widen. "Get our weapons out! Hurry!"  
  
Before the three stood a three headed beast that had the body of a spider. Spike was the first to attack by charging to the monster with his sword in an attack position. "DIE!" He yelled as he wounded the beast. The Thing growled and lunged at Spike who had his back turned because of his attack, leaving him venerable.  
  
"Watch it!" Harry yelled to his fellow leader as he ran to block the Thing's attack. Spike heard this and turned around.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" He screamed at Harry as he saw him holding back the Thing with his sword.  
  
"What the hell do you think?" Harry yelled back. "Attack it now!"  
  
Spike nodded and ran at the Thing again with his fencing sword in hand, ready to kill. "AHHHH!" he cried out as Harry stepped aside to let Spike's attack hit. The sword hit, cutting on of the heads off. "Ron, do something!" Spike called out to the redhead.  
  
"B-but I don't know how to use these!" Ron called back to him.  
  
"Just throw them!" Harry ordered as he swung his sword at the head to the left. "C'mon!"  
  
Ron pulled out three daggers and threw them at the Thing. Two missed but one hit one it's eyes. The Thing screamed and charged at Ron. "Oh shit..." Ron muttered under his breath.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" a female voice yelled out. Ron, surprised, did what the girl yelled and ran out of the Thing's direction, over to where Spike and Harry were. Just then four arrows came flying out from the trees at the Thing. The four arrows hit their mark, the one head that already had Ron's dagger imbedded in its eye.  
  
'Arrows?' Harry thought. 'Could it be...?' but his thoughts were cut short when the last head came after him. Harry then, not knowing what to do, threw his sword, hoping it would hit its mark. And it did, right in the center of the forehead of the beast, killing it instantly.  
  
"YAY! We won!" Spike said gleefully. "We kick your ass! We kicked your ass! MWAHAHAHA!" He cackled and taunted at the corpse.  
  
Harry looked at the arrows and then called out, "Elaine? I know you're out there."  
  
"Hey." She said as she walked into the clearing where the fight was fought. "The Thing's dead right?" she asked.  
  
"Yup! Don't worry." Spike said walking up to the girl. "So you fought after all?" she slowly nodded. "I'm so proud!" he said gaily as he pulled her in to a brotherly hug.  
  
"If only Toni was awake to see." Harry said with a half smile. "Right Ron?" he turned around "Ron?"  
  
"He went back to the camp, he's tired." Elaine explained.  
  
"Should've known. Well, lets head back." Spike said. "Is anyone else awake?"  
  
"No. I think I was the only who heard you guys. I'm a light sleeper anyways..." Elaine told the two as the made their way back. When they're got to their make sift camp, everyone else was still sleeping on the ground, even Ron, who was snoring.  
  
"Are we gonna tell everyone?" Elaine asked as Harry and Spike ushered her to her make-sift bed.  
  
"Lets keep it a secret between the four of us." Spike whispered. "Right Harry?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry nodded. "Let's surprise Toni next time when you fight." He said half jokingly and half serious.  
  
"Okay." She grinned and lay on the blanket. "Good night, Harry. Night, Spike."  
  
Spike patted her on the head and smiled. "Night, our little fighter."  
  
O x O x O  
  
"INSUTANTO MYUUJIKKU sekai chuu ni afure kodomotachi wa oboreteru DAIETTO MYUUJIKKU hora muchuu ni natte kutabacchi maeyo [1]"  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Draco bellowed at Spike, Nina, Elaine, and Toni, who were singing by the way.  
  
"But the song is nice..." Nina said in a baby like voice.  
  
"WAA! DRACO'S YELLING AT ME! WAAA! WAAA! [2]!" Elaine cried, well pretending to at least.  
  
"Aw, you know you want to sing!" Spike said happily at him in a singsong voice that was sickening to the Slytherin.  
  
"NO I DON'T!" he yelled at Spike.  
  
"Fun-Nazi [3]!" Harry commented. Ron and Hermione found this very amusing. It was morning and the group was already back on their feet traveling to Moshi-Ma with their bags and weapons (which both were oddly light due to a simple spell by the weapon master). In an hour into the traveling, Nina began humming something, soon Spike and Elaine began to sing, and oddly Toni sang with them too.  
  
(A/N: this wasn't the first time Toni sang, look at chapter two)  
  
"What language were you singing in anyways?" Draco asked, moments later, out of curiosity.  
  
"If we told you, then we would have to kill you." Toni said, in a dead serious tone, even though even knew she was joking. "But, then I wont have a victim anymore. We were sing a song in Japanese."  
  
"Okay..." Draco said, a bit more freaked out.  
  
"Okay, okay! C'mon pick up the pace people!" Hermione said. "We have to get there soon!"  
  
Ron looked amused at Hermione's energy. "For someone who just ate berries for breakfast, she sure is energetic."  
  
O x O x O  
  
A/N: YAY! Well, REVIEW! I want at least two reviews! Or else I won't update for a long, time (AKA: a week and half). Now, here are some explanations!  
  
[1] This is a song by a rock band from Japan called The Pillows, there one of my favorite bands from Japan, all besides Asian Kung Fu Generation and Buri Guri (English name: The Brilliant Green). Well, The Pillows might sound familiar if you are in to anime; they sang the theme/ ending theme for Fooly Cooly, Furi Kuri, or FLCL, and other songs for the anime. AKHG (Asian Kung Fu Generation) may also sound very familiar; they sang the second theme to the anime Naruto and a song for Full Metal Alchemist. The part I used was from a song called Instant Music, and it was the chorus, here is the translation:  
  
Instant Music  
  
It's flooding the world  
  
Children are drowning  
  
Look! It enthralls them  
  
Well, Fuck that!  
  
[2] "WAA! DRACO"S YELLING AT ME! WAAA! WAAA!" what Elaine said is something similar to what a character from the anime Fruits Basket says, which goes as: "WAAA! KYO'S HITTING ME! WAAA! WAAA!" I love that anime, it's one of the best... but Neon Genesis Evangelion will always be in my heart!  
  
[3] Fun-Nazi: one of my friends says that a lot, especially when she refers to my mom, who really is a Fun-Nazi... my friend also says "Sweet Jesus!" a lot too... very amusing...  
  
Well, I really recommend: The Brilliant Green, The Pillows, AKFG, and music from the anime .hack, Noir and music by Yuki Kajiura.... Very awesome stuff.... This whole story was inspired by the song Cynical World by Yuki Kajiura...  
  
Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for more folks!  
  
-LalathePanda 


End file.
